Destiny Is What We Make It
by Sati James
Summary: When Merlin hides Mordred from the guards he runs to Arthur and Mordred chooses to stay with his new daddies rather than return to the druids. Together the young family will face anything the world throws at them. Three Revelations universe. Ep8 onwards
1. Who do you trust?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

* * *

Ok couple of things.

Firstly this is a sequel to Three Revelations in the form that that story happened several weeks ago. As the unicorn (episode 11) is mentioned we can all pretend that it happened before this episode (8) so sort of 7a.

Other than that most things are the same at the start of the story apart from the obvious changes caused by Three Revelations and away we go.

_Italics is a characters thoughts_

"_Italics with speech marks is telepathy" _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Who do you trust?**

Mordred huddled behind the stone buttress in the courtyard of the citadel of Camelot. King Uther's guards had already captured his druid father.

"_Help!" _Mordred called out with his mind "_Help!" _

His father had managed to get him away from the guards before being captured but not before Mordred had taken a sword strike to his left arm.

"_Please help me!" _Mordred thought desperately at the confused looking man who had just entered the courtyard.

Merlin finally located the source of the strange voice. It was a young boy who was hiding behind one of the buttresses on the opposite side of the courtyard. He couldn't have been more than 8 years old. His green cloak was stained with blood on the left side, Merlin fought the urge to immediately rush over. Even if it was the right thing to do it would give away the boys location to the guards who had just entered the courtyard and were obviously searching for him.

"_Please help me! They're searching for me!" _Mordred called out with his mind.

"_Why are they after you?" _Merlin thought back to him. He nearly keeled over from shock when Mordred answered.

"_They're going to kill me!" _Mordred pleaded desperately.

Merlin was torn, the guards might be searching for him for a very good reason.

"Guardsmen! In here!" the leader called causing all of the guards to converge on one of the store rooms that lead off the courtyard.

Merlin made his decision. The boy was so young he couldn't have done anything to deserve death at the hands of the guards.

"_This way, run!" _Merlin called out standing next to one of the small side entrances to the servants corridors.

"_Run!" _Merlin called out again.

Mordred scrambled to his feet and ran across the courtyard to Merlin.

"There he is!"

The dreaded cry rang out when Mordred was only half way across the courtyard.

"Alert the rest of the guards!" The leader called out before running after Mordred along with his guard detachment.

Merlin dashed along the corridors as fast as he could pulling the wounded and breathless Mordred along with him. The guards were hot on their heels and would soon catch up with them if Merlin didn't find a place to hide them very quickly. Coming to a T junction Merlin stopped and pulled the gasping Mordred close to him as he desperately looked each way trying to get his bearings and think of a place to hide.

He was in the royal wing of the palace and there were few places to hide to make the job of assassinating the royal family more difficult. There was no way in hell that they would be able to hide in the corridors but in the royal wing the rooms were all constantly in use. Merlin glimpsed the stairs to Morgana's rooms and dashed towards them.

At the last second he veered away. He could not be sure that Morgana would help him and he couldn't gamble with the life of this terrified little boy, not if he wanted to sleep at night anyway.

They dashed down the corridor once more as Merlin tried to get the young boy to safety but Mordred was falling further and further behind. The guards were just passing Morgana's chambers and would be on them in moments.

Merlin reached down and scooped the young boy into his arms before running faster than he ever had before to get them to safety. He reached it just in time ripping the door open and disappearing inside just before the guards came around he corner.

Still carrying the exhausted Mordred Merlin leaned back against the door and slid onto the floor with a groan.

"Merlin would you like to explain what the hell you think your doing?" An understandably surprised Arthur Pendragon asked.

"The guards are after him, I didn't know what to do." Merlin gasped still exhausted from his run.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

_Of course. The guards are after him so he brings him straight to their captain. I should turn them both in right now. Then again I should have turned Merlin in as soon as I realised he was a sorcerer._

Arthur was debating whether to allow Merlin to hide the terrified child in his rooms. If he had been an adult there would have been no contest, he would have called the guards and sorted out the mess later.

_But he's just a child. He can't be more than 8 winters old, he couldn't have done anything to deserve being chased by the entire army._

Merlin shifted a little as he got up, his tunic slipped to one side for a moment and Arthur had to look away. The large scar from the crossbow bolt had been visible for a moment before the tunic covered it again. No matter how many times Merlin forgave him and said he'd more than made up for it he still felt guilt and self loathing whenever he saw the scar.

_Merlin is my friend and friends… Oh who am I kidding? What we have is far deeper than friendship. Merlin is my brother and I love him, I couldn't deny him this even if I didn't think that the boy was innocent. _

The guards were getting closer. Having lost their quarry they were searching every room along the route. Arthur desperately searched for somewhere to hide Merlin and the boy.

_This is the first time I've wished I was a girl, just so I would have a dressing screen to hide them behind. Dam it's cliché but it's all we've got._

"Quickly! Get under there!"Arthur hissed pushing his manservant and the latest cute thing that needed saving towards his massive bed as the guards pounded on the door.

"Your highness!, Your Highness please open the door!" the guards called out.

Shooting him a look that quite clearly said 'are you serious' Merlin never the less slipped beneath the bed with Mordred. Making sure they couldn't be seen Arthur opened the door.

"This had better be good!" He growled out in his best pissed off prince voice.

"Sire we are searching for a young druid boy, we believe he came this way." The guard responded.

"Has my father been informed?" Arthur questioned faking concern.

"Not yet sire." The guard admitted. "We captured the father but the boy escaped and we have been chasing him ever since."

"Inform my father immediately and then conduct a room by room search of the entire castle! Except the rooms that have already been searched of course." Arthur commanded imperiously.

"Yes sire." The guard scurried off to carry out Arthur's commands.

"That should keep them busy for a while." Arthur muttered to himself as he closed the door.

"Alright Merlin get out here." He called out in a long suffering voice.

Merlin sheepishly came out from under the bed dragging a terrified Mordred with him.

"_Emrys that is the Prince!" _Mordred cried out in terror trying to hide behind Merlin.

Arthur took in the young boy who was currently trying to hide behind Merlin. He was young, perhaps 8 winters with dark hair to just below his ears. He had a round cherubic face, freckles and blue eyes. Ocean blue rather than is own ice or Merlin's cobalt.

_It hurts to see him so terrified, more than it should given that I've just met him. A spell perhaps? No Merlin would have known he was casting it and either stopped him or warned me. So where has this bond between us come from? I want nothing more than to keep him safe and happy and that scares me._

Arthur crouched down and stooped a little to bring himself down to the boys level. He approached slowly as he would a skittish colt in the stables.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

Arthur could feel the burn of Merlin's gaze and the pride that was radiating off him. Merlin's pride in him emboldened him further as his manservant, friend and brother gently pushed the boy towards him.

"It's alright, your safe now." Arthur whispered as he reached out to check the boy for injuries.

Mordred flinched as Arthur found the sword wound on his arm.

Arthur and Merlin's eyes met in concern. Merlin picked up Mordred and carried him to Arthur's bed where Arthur helped him gently remove the tunic so that they could get a better look at it.

Mordred's terrified eyes darted between them as they checked him over.

"The cut is long but shallow." Arthur sighed in relief.

"Do you want me to?" Merlin made a gesture with his hands.

Arthur nodded.

Merlin raised his hand over the wound. **"h****ǣ****la****n" **He whispered as is eyes flashed gold.

Mordred's wound closed together and disappeared but the boy didn't notice. He was staring terrified at Arthur trying to back away.

_Emrys has used magic in front of the Prince! He knows what __we are! He's going to kill us!_

Mordred closed his eyes and waited for the end.

He opened them again only to find Prince Arthur of Camelot wiping away the blood with a damp cloth from his was this morning.

"There, all better." Arthur said softly gently kissing the site of the former wound as he had seen mothers do to their children when they got hurt.

"Go to sleep now. You've had a long day and lost a lot of blood. You need rest." Merlin said softly tucking Mordred into the massive scarlet sheeted bed.

Arthur looked on concerned. In the centre of the large brightly coloured bed Mordred looked even more small and pale, vulnerable.

_And why does that make my heart ache so much? I've only just met him. I don't even know his name._

"_Mordred. My name is Mordred." _The boy's voice appeared in his mind as if he had heard the question Arthur had not voiced.

A quick glance at Merlin got him to meet him by the door to the room while Mordred dropped off to sleep.

"The boy is sleeping. What do we do now?" Merlin asked hesitantly.

"Mordred. His name is Mordred." Arthur replied with a protectiveness that was formerly reserved for Merlin alone.

Merlin smiled. Whatever happened next Arthur would be at his side every step of the way.

* * *


	2. In plain sight

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

* * *

**Chapter 2****: In plain sight**

Mordred had woken up and was sitting in the bed drinking milk that Merlin had pilfered from the kitchens. He was currently listening in on the prince and Emrys planning how to rescue his father and get them both out of Camelot.

"There is a tunnel in the catacombs that leads out beyond the city walls. We can get them both out there." Arthur mused.

"We still have to help Mordred's father escape the dungeons." Merlin cautioned.

Arthur waved his hand dismissively. "A simple sleep spell from you will take care of it, as Mordred is a druid my father won't think anything of the prisoner being rescued my magic."

Mordred felt hope blossom in his heart.

_Emrys is even more powerful than father and the other druids think and he has the prince's trust. Father and I might get away yet. _

Merlin and Arthur were discussing the timing of their rescue plan when Mordred screamed and lashed out with his magic causing the doors to the cupboard opposite Arthur's bed to smash and splinter into a thousand pieces.

"_Father!" _

If they had been confused before Mordred's agonised scream dispelled it. Merlin rushed to the bed and gathered Mordred in his arms, holding him close and rocking him as Mordred cried, heartbroken by his fathers death.

_My father must have ordered the druids execution immediately lest someone do exactly what we were planning to do. Gods above can the man not see that one by one he makes enemies of us all? _Arthur loved his father deeply but he wished his father would see that his actions were creating the very thing he sought to prevent.

Mordred flinched when Arthur reached out to stroke his hair but Arthur would not be deterred. After a moment Mordred leaned into the touch, accepting Arthur's comfort as well as Merlin's. The only sound in the room was Mordred's heart broken sobs.

Several hours went by before Mordred stopped crying. He was still wide awake, unable to sleep and so nestled in Merlin's arms with his head buried in Arthur's shoulder he was able to hear what they were whispering to each other.

"We have to get him out of here! I refuse to let this innocent little boy face the executioners axe." Merlin whispered furiously.

"I don't want that either but the guards are everywhere. There is no way we can get him out of the city without being caught, we'll have to hide him." Arthur whispered back.

"Where? The guards are everywhere and even if you are Crown Prince they are going to search this room eventually."

Arthur regarded Merlin for a moment. "You know you have black hair, pale skin and pretty blue eyes." Arthur murmured.

"Arthur you prat! Now is not the time!" Merlin hissed scandalised and confused. _He can't really mean what that sounds like? _

"Not that you idiot!" Arthur hissed back a deep blush spreading over his features showing the was mortally embarrassed. "I meant you look enough like Mordred for this to work." _Wait not the time? Does that mean that there is a time for me to tell him I think his eyes are pretty? Merlin what is going on in that head of yours?_

"For what to work?" Merlin asked confusedly.

"For us to hide Mordred in plain sight you idiot. We tell everyone that he is your younger brother."

Arthur shot his trademark smug/superior/I'm better in every way than you grin at Merlin.

"Arthur no one is going to believe that my younger brother has appeared on the same day that a druid boy of the same age is running around the palace evading capture." Merlin spoke slowly as if to someone with a grave mental affliction.

"They will if we say he arrived the day before yesterday. After all who would dare to contradict the Crown Prince?" Arthur replied grin still in place.

Merlin glanced down at Mordred. _This might actually work, he does look very similar to me after all and there is no one here who can say I don't have a brother except Gaius and he'll back us up._

"This might actually work."

"There's no need to sound so surprised Merlin. Of course it will work, It's my idea after all."

Merlin shot Arthur a long suffering look. "So how will this plan work?"

"My father will no doubt summon me soon. I'll attend and at some point I'll require you for something or other and you enter with Mordred in tow, if he asks your concerned about the evil sorcerer running loose in the palace and asked if you could keep your visiting younger brother close. I, being the most magnanimous and kind hearted man that I am, agreed."

"The king is bound to ask questions." _There are so many things that can go wrong with this plan_

"Leave that to me. You couldn't lie convincingly if the entire future of Camelot depended on it. I however have been taught to negotiate, lie and tell half truths since I was born."

A knock at the door forced Arthur to leave the bed and answer it. No longer able to feign sleep Mordred sat up and leaned backwards into Merlin's chest, the older sorcerers arms holding him tight. Arthur opened the door only a little so that the bed was still hidden from view.

"Sire the King commands that you attend him immediately. He wishes you to personally oversee the search for the remaining druid." The guard reported.

"I'll be there momentarily." Arthur replied in obvious dismissal as he closed the door and turned back to face the pair on the bed. _Why does it seem so right to see the two of them together like that? Why do I feel that if I join them it will make the picture whole?_

"Well Merlin if you have a better idea now's the time."

Merlin shook his head before looking down at the young boy in his arms. "Did you hear the plan? Do you think it will work?" He asked Mordred.

_I still don't trust the prince and I don't want to meet the man who has just killed my father but Emrys is right. There is nowhere else to hide. Besides Emrys won't let anything happen to me. "I can do it." _Mordred thought to the two of them as he gazed lovingly at Merlin.

Merlin hugged him tighter awed and scared at the trust Mordred seemed to have in him and the responsibility that went with it.

"If he loses the cloak his clothes will pass inspection once we mend the tear from the sword…"

Arthur trailed off as with a wave of his hand and a golden glow of his eyes Merlin made the ripped tunic sew itself back together.

_He's obviously had to do that a lot if he can do it instinctively. But then again I do tend to be quite rough on my clothes._ Arthur thought watching the garment repair itself.

"Can you hide his druid tattoos as well?" Arthur asked recovering quickly.

Merlin removed Mordred's tunic and necklace. "You can have it back later, I promise." He said quietly to Mordred when the boy refused to relinquish the necklace.

Mordred didn't let go of the necklace but the next gentle tug on Merlin's part caused him to relinquish it.

_It's probably the last thing of his fathers that h__e has. _Merlin thought sadly as he put it in one of the draws of Arthur's dresser. He turned his attention to the druid tattoo on Mordred's chest. Frowning he tried to think of a spell that would work.

"**h****ȳ****d" **Merlin whispered concentrating solely on the tattoo not Mordred himself.

Arthur was suitably impressed when a prominent and permanent tattoo disappeared with a word and a flash of golden eyes. _I always forget how powerful Merlin is behind that goofy and irritatingly happy exterior._

"Well we're as ready as we're ever going to be. Just remember if something goes wrong do whatever you have to to get Mordred out of there. I'll cover for you with my father. It shouldn't be to difficult as he'll be more than willing to believe that Mordred did it and took you as a hostage."

Merlin nodded in acknowledgement pulling Mordred to him protectively.

Arthur headed for the door before spotting a flaw in the plan.

"Wait, Merlin what is your family name?" _I can't believe I don't know that. I consider him a friend and a brother but I have never bothered to ask my Merlin his family name?_

"I, uhhh, don't have one Arthur. It's actually quite rare for a commoner to have a family name." Merlin stammered out his reply whilst blushing.

_Well that has to be fixed. Merlin is far from a commoner, if anyone has earned a family name it's him. _"Well we'll have to think of one quickly then." Arthur replied pensively his expression arranged into a thoughtful pout . The same expression that Merlin always said meant trouble was about to ensue.

"_Emrys__." _

Both Arthur and Merlin looked down at Mordred who was still clutching fiercely to Merlin's leg.

"_Among my people you are known as Emrys." _Mordred thought again looking up at Merlin.

"Merlin Emrys. Eternal Merlin. Merlin and Mordred Emrys. I like it, its suits you. Lets go!" Arthur decided imperiously heading for the door.

_Of course. Arthur likes it so it must be perfect. _Merlin thought as he followed leading Mordred by the hand. He couldn't keep the grin off his face though. Arthur giving him a family name meant more to Merlin than the pratish prince would ever know.

* * *


	3. Mordred Emrys

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

* * *

**Chapter 3****: Mordred Emrys**

Arthur stood before his father at the head of the council/dining table in the throne room as the King filled out a last page of paperwork.

"The Druid was only in Camelot to buy supplies, he meant no harm. Was it really necessary to execute him?" Arthur asked as respectfully as possible trying to get a measure of his fathers current mood so he could decide how best to proceed.

"Absolutely necessary, those who use magic cannot be tolerated." Uther replied in a monotone.

"The Druids are a peaceful people." Arthur argued cautiously. _Or at least they were before you started executing every magic user you could get your hands on. The Druid didn't even use magic whilst within Camelot's boarders. Is merely knowledge of magic enough reason to execute someone now father?_

"Given the chance they would return magic to the kingdom. The preach peace but conspire against me, we cannot appear weak." Uther tried to explain his reasoning to his son. _I suppose I shouldn't be to hard on him. Arthur has had relatively little experience with sorcerers and magic, he doesn't know them like I do and wants to give them the benefit of the doubt like we do ordinary peasants charged with crimes. He doesn't understand that with sorcerers you can't take that chance, even if they want to be good their power will eventually corrupt them._

"Showing mercy can be a sign of strength." Arthur proposed. _Mercy such as killing the adult but letting the child go, not ideal but better than killing them both._

"Our enemies will not see it that way. We have a responsibility to protect this kingdom and executing the druid sent out a clear message." _A message that magic will not be tolerated in my kingdom. I will not have more innocent lives twisted or ended on a sorcerers whims._

_You only see it as a weakness because you have killed every sorcerer who would help defend this kingdom. If we had sorcerers that were pure of heart like Merlin to protect Camelot from magical threats just as the guards protect Camelot from secular threats then this madness and death could come to an end. But you will never see it that way will you father? You are blinded by a betrayal that caused the death of Mother, your heart turned to ice when she died. I wish I knew what happened so that I might know why my mother died and how to try and turn you from this self destructive path._Arthur shot his father a look of love and pity before bowing to the inevitable. "It take it you want me to search the city for the boy?"

Uther nodded. "Search every inch of the city, he must be found."

"What will you do when we find him?." Arthur asked hoping to gain some wiggle room.

"Arthur." Uther replied in frustration hitting the table gently to show his displeasure.

"I do not question your execution of the man father but the boy is reported to be only 12 winters old, wouldn't imprisonment or exile be a better sentence, he's so young." _There a little misdirection over the age should make our ruse a bit more believable._

_Oh Arthur. I know that this is difficult for you, especially given how young the boy is but he must be dealt with now before he becomes powerful enough to do major damaged to the kingdom. And he will do damage to the kingdom if only to avenge his fathers death at my hands, even sorcerers are loyal to their family. _"It would simply allow him to grow more powerful, more dangerous before he strikes against us. I take no pleasure in killing the boy but it must be done, his people conspire against us and he will attack the city sooner or later. Better he is killed now before he is powerful enough to take innocent people with him." Uther's face told the truth. He took no pleasure in killing the boy but he sincerely believed it was what must be done for the sake of the kingdom.

_At least he doesn't take pleasure in the thought of the boys death as some do. If I have to hear one more word from some of the more enthusiastic guards then they will soon find their heads on the chopping block. Time to put the plan into action._ "Very well father I will commence the search at once."

Uther reached out to take his only son by the shoulder. "I know that his is difficult for you Arthur, but it must be done and as royalty it is our job to do it. The privilege we are gifted with comes with the price of a great number of responsibilities and distasteful decisions. You will understand fully when you are King."

Uther gave his son a sad smile before going back to the head of the table.

"Merlin." Arthur called out trying desperately not to focus on how his father genuinely believed what he was doing was right. _But then so do I. History is the only one which will know which of us is right._

Uther looked up to see his son's manservant enter with a young boy. He resisted the urge to order the guards to kill him immediately trusting that his son had a good explanation.

"Arthur." Uther stated in his best Kingly/Father explain right now voice. His eyes were fixed on the boy that seemed to be trying to hide behind his son's manservant's legs.

"Yes father?" Arthur asked confusedly as if he had no idea what Uther meant.

"The boy." Uther growled out pointing at Mordred.

Arthur let his mouth form an O of realisation. "Oh that is Merlin's younger brother Mordred Emrys, he arrived in Camelot the day before yesterday." _Here we go, hopefully my diplomacy skills are up to scratch and my tutor wasn't just to terrified to fail me._

"The day before yesterday you say? Why haven't I seen him before?" Uther seemed mollified for the moment willing to hear his son out.

"He fell ill on the journey and spent the last couple of days recuperating in Gaius's care. Merlin asked if he could keep him close today as the guards may mistake him for the druid despite the fact that he is to young." Arthur delivered the lie flawlessly.

_Well that is true. Though how a mother can send one of her son's on the roads alone when they are so young is beyond me. Igrane would have had her head. __The boy is younger than the druid is supposed to be and Gaius is one of the few that I can trust in the fight against magic. He would have told me if this was false. However…" _Can you be sure Arthur? Why would a mother allow such a young child to travel alone. Are you sure you and your manservant haven't been put under a spell and made to think that the druid boy is actually his younger brother?" Such a thing was possible Uther knew.

"Hunith, that is Merlin's mother, has been concerned for some time about the harvest that their home village will gather this year. With food scarce and with her brother and elder son both in paying work here in Camelot which has plenty of food she felt that sending him was the best option. As for a spell I admit the thought had crossed my mind when I first heard of the search but apart from the fact that Mordred is to young the druid boy has both druid tattoos and a sword wound to the left arm. As you can see Mordred has neither."

Arthur gently lifted Mordred's tunic to show that the statement was true.

Uther relaxed back into his throne. He was satisfied. _At least the court isn't here otherwise I would have to reprimand Arthur about revealing his friendship with his manservant. A Master simply doesn't know or care about his servants home life that much. Still I was no better in my youth, father constantly reprimanded me and Le Fay and we just ended up going behind his back. No as the court isn't here I'll let it slide. _

Uther knew a lost cause when he saw one and given the furious argument that had ensued a few weeks ago when Arthur's manservant had saved him from an assassination attempt only to nearly die in the process that's exactly what he recognised attempting to separate Arthur and his fiend was.

Uther Pendragon was many things. Stupid was not one of them.

"Very well. You boy, Merlin wasn't it? Keep your brother with you at all times while the search is underway. I will have the other guards informed that he is not the child we are looking for. Arthur take the best guards we have and begin the search immediately."

Uther went back to his paperwork trusting his son to carry out his instructions.

"Yes father." Arthur replied as he headed out of the throne room with Merlin and Mordred.

Merlin glanced at him and their eyes met, both seemed to be saying the same thing.

_I can't believe we actually got away with it!_

* * *


	4. Love, Trust and Friendship

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****Love, Trust and Friendship**

Arthur had removed Merlin's duties except for tiding his chambers, fetching his lunch and getting his bath ready so that he could hide in Arthur's chambers with Mordred. The only place that no one would dare to search without Arthur present. As a result except for a few minuet long errands Merlin had spent the entire day with Mordred.

_Emrys has been so nice to me. We've talked, we've played chess and chequers, had play sword fights and had a competition to see who could make the prettiest coloured light ball. He's even tried to teach me how to read. Father would have liked him._

Merlin saw the tears well up in Mordred's eyes and was there in an instant hugging him tightly and rocking him gently.

"_What's wrong Mordred?" _Merlin had learned early on in the day that Mordred couldn't or wouldn't talk normally and that the young boy reacted much better when he talked to him using his mind as well. _I suppose that's because that's how his father talked to him most of the time._

Mordred clutched his necklace tightly as he buried himself deeper into Merlin's arms. _"Father would have liked you Emrys"_ he thought to Merlin before crying again.

"_If he was anything like you then I would have liked him as well." _Merlin thought back.

Mordred cried harder.

"_Merlin, Merlin" _

_Oh by all the gods and goddesses what does that overgrown lizard want now? He's been calling me all day! Hasn't he got the message that I cant talk to him right now? I'll just ignore him no matter how irritating he gets, I'm not leaving Mordred alone right now. _

Mordred had stopped crying but the pain of his fathers death was still raw, he had only died that morning after all. _Why does Emrys trust the prince so much?_ _The King kills our kind, he did kill my father and yet Emrys trust's his son._

Looking down unexpectedly Merlin caught the questioning glance that the younger sorcerer was giving him before he could hide it_._ "_What is it Mordred? You can always ask me when you have a question." _

Mordred looked shamefaced at the floor as he blushed. _"Emrys why do you trust the prince so much? Do you not fear that he will betray us?"_

Merlin thought long and hard before replying. _"I trust him because he trusts me. We have saved each other's lives countless times. When he found out that I was a sorcerer I was mortally wounded, he didn't even have to bring me back for trial and execution he could have just let me die. He didn't though. He fought his way back here, carried me the entire way, tried to use magic to save me, protected the magic user that actually did save me and looked after me and faced down his father for me. He's protected me from his father ever since. That's why I trust him, because there is a bond of love between us and he is my brother in every sense of the word and that bond has held true through everything that has been thrown at it."_

"_He killed my father!" _Mordred cried in anguish. He had hoped that Emrys's reply would let him hate the prince, not make him want to trust him and thank him for the risk he was taking as Emrys obviously did.

"_Uther killed your father Mordred. Not Arthur. The sins of the father are not the sins of the son." _Merlin put as much force as he could behind that statement without scaring the young boy. _It's important that he realises that Arthur is not the same man as Uther. If nothing else it's important to me._

"_Father always said that." _Mordred thought sniffling

"_Then he was a very wise man." _Merlin thought back.

Mordred nodded before dissolving into tears again.

Several hours later Arthur let out a decidedly un princely moan as he slipped in to his chambers and flung himself down on the bed. "Do you have any idea how many rooms there are in this dam city Merlin?"

"A lot?" Merlin asked sting down next to him and pushing up Arthur's shirt to reveal his back. "And be quiet. Mordred finally fell asleep."

"Far to many." Arthur moaned out as Merlin set to work on his back massaging the tension knots out. "Half of those knots are from the stress of giving my father the run around you know."

"Well I'll have to make it up to you then." Merlin replied mischievously with a secret smile on his face. He grabbed the bottle of lavender oil from the bedside table and began work in earnest.

As Merlin's talented fingers worked out the stress of an extraordinary day Arthur let out moans that would have made the even the most experienced whore in Camelot blush.

Both friends were blissfully unaware of the grey haired hurricane that would soon be upon them.

* * *

As it was late on Monday evening Gaius made his way to King Uther's chambers to give his old friend his tonic to help with the old shoulder injury he had incurred in his youth. As always he knocked and slipped in without waiting for a reply due to the routine nature of the visit.

Uther looked up as his old friend entered with the bottle of medicine that he would have to make last the week. _Dam old fool _he thought fondly of his best friend among the living. _He still refuses to give me any more than that no matter what I threaten him with. When someone takes care of you and protects you from yourself, that is a true friend. _

"Thank you Gaius. Oh incidentally have you had any patients recently?" _Good job I remembered to check Arthur's story. I don't think he's under an enchantment but it's always best to be sure when it comes to magic. The dam things so versatile, that's why so many good people try it in the first place, of course it corrupts them and they see everyone else as their playthings. I wish there was a way to stamp it out without killing everyone who uses it, I take no pleasure in their deaths or in forcing decent men like Gaius and Arthur to do things they disapprove of but for the good of the kingdom it must be done. _

"I have had a few sire." Gaius responded cautiously. _Uther has never liked me treating the common people unless it is absolutely necessary. I must tread carefully lest he figure out exactly how much help I have been giving them. Oh my old friend you wouldn't believe how much more you could achieve if you would just let go of your pride. Of course then you wouldn't be you you'd be your son. You've done a far better job than most in any case so we should be grateful for that if nothing else._

"Any travellers?" Uther asked trying to sound casual but failing miserably if Gaius's expression was anything to go by. _If is eyebrow goes any higher it's going to escape from his face and attach itself to ceiling. _He had a great deal of trouble not chuckling at that thought.

"Several sire, some of them were very young indeed, barely a few winders old. It reflects badly on Camelot if we do not offer aid to those who would travel to visit us." _Appealing to his pride should do the trick. Now if I can only get out of here I can get some sleep, these old bones need their rest these days._

"Ah so your sister son has been with you these last few days?" _The stubborn old fool isn't going to give me an inch is he? I'll just come right out and ask him and then I can finally get some sleep. If I can sleep with that blasted druid evading the entire army and my far from incompetent son. _

"Yes sire he has." _Merlin why haven't you been attending Prince Arthur? If even the King has noticed your going to be in serious trouble. Just be grateful that I'm willing to cover for you or you'd probably be in the stocks for a month._

"Good. It's terrible that his mother had to send him here but then harvests are outside even a mothers control. He was skittish as a newborn clot in the throne room earlier though old friend. You'll have to teach him better."

_Bad harvests? Skittish as a newborn colt? Merlin what are you up to?_

"Still he has a good strong name at least. Mordred Emrys. Yes a good strong name indeed, it will serve him well in the future."

_MORDRED EMRYS?????!!!!! MERLIN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *


	5. A Dragon's Puppet

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

* * *

**Chapter 5: ****A Dragon's Puppet**

"Merlin! What in the name of all the gods do you think you are doing?" Gaius was one of the few people who could get away with bursting into Arthur's chambers unannounced.

Merlin jumped up from where he was massaging Arthur whilst the prince quickly pulled his shirt down and flung himself forwards to cover the sleeping Mordred.

_Well at least I can be sure that Merlin didn't knock up one of the chamber maids. Brotherly love my arse, I wonder when they'll realise it? _Gaius was so amused by what he had accidentally walked in on ha almost forgot to be angry. Almost.

"Me? Uuuuummmmm, nothing?" Merlin replied with a hopeful look on his face.

"Merlin for someone with such a big secret you are a terrible liar." Gaius replied exasperatedly as he began pacing. "Arthur stop trying to hide the boy your smothering him."

Arthur sheepishly rolled off an indignant Mordred who promptly started glaring at him.

Gaius continued his rant. "I just had a nice talk with Uther in which he asked me about the condition of my sister son. You can imagine my surprise when I learned that he didn't mean you."

"Maybe he's gone a bit loopy in his old age?" Merlin asked getting a pillow in the face from Arthur and a sharp look from Gaius.

"Merlin why do you have to try and rescue everything that gets into trouble?" His guardian and mentor despaired.

"I've asked him the same thing hundreds of times." Arthur commented sitting up and rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes with one hand. _There's no point hiding things any longer. The game is up with regards to Gaius at least._

Merlin protested veraciously. "It wasn't my fault this time! Well not entirely. I heard him calling out for help, he was nowhere to be seen but I could hear him… he was inside my mind."

Gaius went from annoyed to thoughtful. "Yes, I've heard of this ability. The druids look for such children to serve as a apprentices."

Gaius headed for the door intending to leave them to it. _At least now I know what I'm covering for. And it is worth it despite the rough time I've given Merlin. I just hope they can get him away safely._

"Just be careful. Arthur may be safe but if your caught it will be both our heads on the chopping block!"

"I'm always careful, you know me!" Merlin replied with his signature idiot grin.

"That's what worries us you idiot!" Arthur exclaimed pulling Merlin close and ruffling his hair.

Merlin's indignant "Arthur! Gerroff!" were the last words Gaius heard as he exited the room. Smiling all the way back to his chambers he remembered how Arthur had pulled Merlin to him protectively at the mere mention of execution. _Brothers. Heh heh heh. Oh those two will be the death of me._

"_Merlin, Merlin"_

"Oh come on!" back in Arthur's chambers Merlin let out a disbelieving exclamation that that dam overgrown lizard was STILL calling him.

"Merlin? Is Mordred doing his mind thingy again?" Arthur questioned

"No it's the dammed great dragon. He's been calling me all day. Can you look after Mordred while I go an see what he wants? Otherwise I'm not going to get any sleep tonight." Merlin replied running his fingers through his hair exasperatedly.

"Alright." Arthur allowed. _If Merlin doesn't get any sleep I doubt I will either, he is physically incapable of shutting up after all. Wait does he know…?"_

"Merlin!" Arthur called out loudly causing the aforementioned idiot to stumble into something in the corridor before opening the door and slipping back inside.

"What?" The naive young sorcerer asked rubbing his shoulder where he had obviously walked into something.

"Just be careful alright?" Arthur said quietly. "The great dragon is like anyone else. He has his own agenda and is using you to forward it."

"He's using me?" Merlin asked the hurt showing on his face.

"We all use each other Merlin that's how things get done. Just make sure that you don't follow his advice blindly. It may be the right advice for his goals, but whether it's the right advice for your own is another matter." _Please let me be doing this right Merlin. Forbidding you to see him wouldn't work and I don't want to control you that way anyway but from what my father says that dragon is as manipulative as they come. I don't want you hurt so I've got to somehow condense years of training to spot hidden agendas into once conversation and get you to see for yourself. _

"You don't want me to go do you?" Merlin asked in realisation.

"it doesn't matter what I want." Arthur replied shaking his head. "Just remember that no one offers help and advice without a price. And the price the great dragon wants may not be one that you are willing to pay."

Merlin nodded seriously before heading out to meet the dragon.

_Dam. I hope he understood how dangerous it is to trust blindly. I don't want to see him hurt or worse._

Mordred was sitting up in the bed having been awoken by Arthur calling Merlin back to the room.

"_Yo__u gave Emrys good advice Arthur."_

Arthur started and whirled round. "I didn't realise you were awake." _Dam I don't want him to think that I don't trust any magic creature. I want him to trust me so that I can protect him. This bond we have is scary but it also feels right, just like my bond with Merlin does despite what others would say about it if they knew. _

"_I'm sorry." _Mordred thought trying to shrink away from Arthur.

"Hey, it's alright. You just surprised me." Arthur held Mordred to him gently. Mordred stiffened for a moment before relaxing into the touch.

"So what do you want to do to pass the time Mordred?" Arthur asked after several minuets in silence proved that the young boy wasn't going to take the lead.

"_Emrys and me played a really fun game earlier. He call's it magic light balls. Look!" _

Mordred made a cup out of his hands, palms facing up, and a beautiful scarlet and gold orb appeared in them.

_Scarlet and Gold. The Pendragon colours. _Arthur gave Mordred his best smile, touched that the young sorcerer would do that for him.

Mordred beamed back at him obviously over the moon that Arthur liked his present.

"As much as I'd like to play that game with you Mordred I can't, I'm not magical remember?"

"_Oh I'm sorry. I forgot." _Mordred thought his simile and the orb disappearing as he looked at the floor shamefaced.

"I don't mind that you forgot Mordred and I'm sure that Merlin will want to play that game with you later. Right now though I need to be entertained and Merlin has gone missing as usual."

Mordred giggled before replying

"_Can you teach me how to read?" _he asked nervously.

"When did you start to learn to read? I thought the druids did everything by word and memory." Arthur asked looking down confusedly at Mordred.

"_They do. Emrys was teaching me." _Mordred replied embarrassedly.

Arthur gave the young boy an encouraging smile. "That's just like Merlin, leaving a task half done. Come here and we'll carry on where he left off. Where did you get to?"

Mordred eagerly grabbed the simple book Emrys had been using and bounded back to Arthur who was watching with amusement. _The prince is so nice! Almost as nice as Emrys. I wish I could stay with him. I don't like the other druids, their angry all the time." _

Mordred didn't know it but as Arthur found the simple pleasure of helping to open another's eyes to the world he was thinking exactly the same thing.

* * *

Merlin walked swiftly down the staircase that lead to the massive cave underneath Camelot where the great dragon was imprisoned. The torch in his hand lighted his way through the passages. _I wish it could light my way in another sense. The great dragon has always been so kind to me, he brought me and Arthur together, or at least I think he did. But Arthur doesn't trust him, he thinks he's using me. Is he? Arthur doesn't want me seeing the great dragon but he's not trying to stop me. The great dragon always works in absolutes. You must do this or else disaster will befall you.. Does that mean that Arthur doesn't care enough for me to try and protect me from disaster and the great dragon does? Or does it mean Arthur cares about me enough to allow me to make my own decisions even when he disagrees with them while the great dragon just wants me to follow orders like a puppet?_

It was a very confused Merlin who finally reached the ledge overlooking the underground chamber.

"Hello?" Merlin called out.

The great dragon roared and few out from behind one of the rocks before settling on the one before Merlin.

"Do you have to do that? You scared the life out of me." Merlin's blood was still thudding in his ears. _Arthur would never scare people deliberately like that, well not since I came anyway. He thinks it far to dishonourable and yet the great dragon takes pleasure in it. How did I not notice that before?_

Unaware that his pleasure in making mortals and sorcerers alike fear him had lost him a bit more of his rapidly fading control over his favorate puppet the great dragon decided to play the all knowing card.

"Ah the young warlock, no doubt your hear about the druid boy." The great dragon's resonant voice filled the chamber.

"How did you know?" Merlin asked suitably surprised.

"Like you I heard him call for help." The great dragon responded.

"Why does he call me Emrys?" Merlin asked attempting to clear up some of his confusion. _You heard his call for help and did nothing to help him escape the executioners axe? Not even make sure that I heard him to? You were right Arthur, there is defiantly something he isn't telling me._

"Because that is your name." The great dragon replied condescendingly.

"I'm pretty sure my names Merlin, always has been." Merlin responded hotly. _That is the name my mother gave me and the name that Arthur and Gaius know me by. It is the only name I will ever use._

"You have many names." The great dragon replied exasperatedly. _Why can you not just do as you are told young warlock? Emrys is your name not that common filth the mortal that gave birth to you inflicted on us. That is the name that you will use when you make Arthur your puppet and magic rules the kingdom once more. It is not enough that magic returns, we must have vengeance and you WILL be the executor of my revenge and rule whether you want to be or not young warlock. Because you simply don't know any better. How such power could be gifted to one so stupid is beyond my understanding. _

"How does the boy even know who I am? I've never even met any druids." Merlin asked his most burning question. _If you actually answer this one rather than hand down more riddles of half answers I'll be impressed._

"There is much written about you that you have yet to read young warlock. But you should not protect this boy." The great dragon attempted to maneuver his favorate pawn into removing one of his main rivals for the role of leader of the magicians and future ruler of Camelot.

"Why? He has magic! He's just like me!" Merlin cried out visions of Mordred on the executioners block flowing through his head. _No he's so young! How can killing a child be right whatever the circumstances?_

"You and the boy are as different as day and night!" _Meaning you are pliable and he is not but you will of course think it means that he is evil. Half truths are the best kind of lies for you form your own flawed conclusions based on them. Ah Emrys what an amusing puppet you are._

"What do you mean?" _Mordred can't be evil, I refuse to believe that such an innocent little boy will harm anyone. What are you playing at? Your trying to manipulate me into getting Mordred killed but why?_

"If the boy lives you cannot fulfil your destiny." _You can't fulfil it while I live either but you'll never know that little titbit my young warlock._

"What's he got to do with my destiny? You said it's my destiny to protect Arthur!" _Why can I never get a straight answer unless I push. Is it because he wants me to believe that it is a hard won concession and thus follow it without question?_

Contrary to Arthur's belief Merlin did pay attention when he vented about the games and intrigues that the court and foreign kingdoms forced him to participate in on a daily basis. He was still far from Arthur's level but he was picking up a few rules of the game.

"Then you have the answer you seek." The great dragon replied smugly. _Now go kill my little puppet. It will be I not the druids who control you and thus Arthur and the kingdom._

"Your telling me that that little boy is going to kill Arthur?" Merlin was slow and cautious in his delivery so as not to give away his inner thoughts. _There is no way Mordred will do it. Uther certainly but he won't kill Arthur. I refuse to believe it! why are you telling me this? Why do you want the boy to die? How does Mordred's death further your aims? All that it would do is devastate me and Arthur or is that what you intend?_

"It seems that is up to you." _Of course he won't, the druids want to rule this kingdom and punish the mortals just as I do but unfortunately that requires Arthur and only you my naive young warlock can turn Arthur into the soulless puppet we need and that means the boy must die. I will not have the druids gaining your trust. I've worked to hard and sacrificed to many of our magical brethren protecting you both to let you slip away from me now. Maybe Uther will be ironic and give him to me. I do so miss a living, screaming snack._

Disillusioned Merlin fled back up the stairs. _Gods dam it I can't believe I trusted that overgrown lizard! Arthur was right he's been using me from the start! Why and to what end I don't know but Arthur will. Arthur is much better at this than me. He'll know what to do. He'll know how to stop him._

The great dragon had finally pushed Merlin to far and driven him once and forever into the arms of the one chess piece he had never accounted for. He had taken into account every group of sorcerers that wanted revenge and kept them all away from Merlin, indeed he had arranged for several rivals to die by Merlin's hand a fact which gave him great pleasure. The great dragon's plan was flawless except for one detail. He had underestimated and forgotten mortal men, but then that was understandable. After all he had never met Arthur Pendragon.

* * *


	6. Cutting The Strings

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

* * *

After a comment on how brainless I had made Merlin in chapter 5 I went back and re read it. I thought I had gone a bit to far down the trusting/good heart/naive route so I've made a couple of changes and added some more appropriate thoughts for Merlin in the last sequence. Worth another read.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Cutting The Strings**

Merlin slammed through the doors of Arthurs Chambers both hurt and angry over the great dragon's betrayal.

He soon cheered up when he saw that Arthur had decided to give Mordred a bath.

The bath that was large enough to accommodate Arthur and Merlin at the same time if they squeezed in a bit, as they had done after winter hunts and Merlin refused to be left standing to one side blue and with chattering teeth while Arthur relaxed in a steaming hot bath. To Mordred however the bath looked like a pond.

Merlin smiled as Mordred giggled with delight before letting himself sink to the bottom of the bath before jumping off the bottom and powering back up like a dolphin. The resulting splash left Arthur drenched from head to foot as he had been leaning over the side to see where Mordred had gone.

Seeing the dripping wet prince with his blonde hair plastered to his face and dripping water Merlin was unable to keep quiet any longer and burst out laughing.

Arthur whirled round. "Oh you think this is funny?"

Merlin simply nodded and laughed harder. _Oh Arthur don't you know you cant pull off that irate prince look when you look like you've taken a bath with your clothes on?_

Merlin had barley a moment to register Arthur's "Get him Mordred." Before he was drenched from head to foot as well. Coughing he looked up to see two cheeky grins.

"Come on _Mer_lin, after helping me bathe so many times surely you know your supposed to take your clothes off first?" Arthur's grin grew wider as Merlin shook his head with an evil grin

_Oh Arthur you did not just say that_

Merlin reached out with his magic and dunked Prince Arthur into the bath.

When the spluttering prince came back up and tried to get out of the bath Merlin simply pushed him back in again with a "Whoops, sorry sire."

_It should be illegal to use that much sarcasm in a sentence. "_Mordred help! We cant let him get the better off us."

Unfortunately for Arthur Mordred was in no state to help him as Merlin was using his magic to tickle him with a thousand magical fingers leaving him laughing uncontrollably.

"Would you like me to help you out sire?" Merlin asked with a cheshire cat grin as Arthur approached the side again. _Oh no he wouldn't! _

"AARRTTHHUURR!!!!!!! Merlin screamed out indignantly as Arthur grabbed him under the shoulders and pulled him into the bath as well.

Mordred was in hysterics, he hadn't had this much fun in years.

For that matter neither had Arthur and Merlin.

Once they had gotten the exhausted Mordred to sleep and Merlin had cleaned up the spilled water with a flash of his eyes, there was no way he was mopping all of that up thank you very much, both boys moved to the door so that they could converse without waking the young boy.

"So how did it go with the dragon?" Arthur asked. Merlin promptly turned his back on him. _That well eh?_

"You were right. He was using me." Merlin practically sobbed the words out, he was crushed by the betrayal of the second friend he had made in Camelot and one of only three who knew of his magic. _How could I have been so stupid? Arthur's right I am an idiot."_

Arthur came up behind Merlin pulling him into a hung and resting his chin on Merlin's shoulder. "This is one time when I'm not going to call you an idiot Merlin. The great dragon is magical like you, of course you wanted to trust him. _Hiding yourself from everyone except Gaius must have been so hard. I don't think I could have done it, I have a hard enough time hiding my friendship with you. Of course you wanted another magical friend but he wasn't worthy of you Merlin. It's not your fault you want to see the best in people, even if sometimes there's nothing to find._

"He's been manipulating me from the start. He said my destiny was to protect you and that's why I stayed."

_Ok maybe I won't kill that dragon. Just keep it imprisoned. But what if Merlin… "_Do you want to leave?" Arthur asked trying to hide how terrified the thought left him.

"Never." Merlin replied with a watery smile.

"Ok. Good." _I'm no good at this touchy feely stuff. _"So what does that overgrown lizard want?" Arthur asked shifting gears from friend to survivor of court intrigues.

"He wants you to take the throne so magic can be returned to the kingdom. But, but." Merlin steeled himself with a deep breath. "He wants Mordred executed."

Arthur unconsciously tightened his hug and glanced at the young boy sleeping peacefully in his bed causing him to mentally move the dragon back onto his 'to kill' list. _What does he gain by that? He wants magic returned to the kingdom so that he can be free of course but why would he want a harmless boy execute… oh he has been clever._

"I know what he wants." Arthur whispered as the horror hit him. "He wants Mordred executed to devastate us, to leave us weak and pliable. He would control you and you would control me, he would be king of Camelot in everything but name."

"King of…I trusted him… I would have..." Merlin broke out of Arthur's hug and tried to yank the door open.

Arthur being bulkier and stronger kept it closed.

"Let me Go!" Merlin cried quietly.

Arthur didn't. _If he truly wanted to leave he would have used his magic._

Realising the futility of his attempted escape attempt Merlin sank to the floor in despair. "How can you even bare to look at me? I'm a traitor, I've betrayed you." _Your people are the most important thing in the world to you Arthur. And I would have had you bring them nothing but pain and despair._

Merlin wouldn't look at Arthur so the prince grabbed his jaw and forced him to.

"Don't ever think that!" Arthur hissed furiously. "Betrayal means you have to be willing and you wouldn't have been. You'd have been just as much a victim as me." _Perhaps even more so. I don't think your heart could take it when you realised what you had done willingly or unwillingly. _

"How can you be sure?" Merlin whispered quietly. _How do you know I wouldn't have agreed with the great dragon? He would have had years to cement my trust in him._

"Because I know you Merlin. You are my friend, my brother, my Merlin and you would never willingly harm me." _That I believe with all my heart. Nothing will ever come between us after all we've been through together. _

Both sat in silence as the consequences of the great dragon's plan unfolded in their minds.

"How do we stop him?"

Merlin's voice was hard and cold, it was the first time Arthur had heard such a tone from his usually bouncy manservant. It showed that Merlin was truly determined to do anything to eliminate the threat to his pratish prince.

Arthur clapped his friend on the shoulder. _That's my Merlin, nothing keeps him down. _"First we save Mordred, then we work out the rest as we go."

Merlin had shed the last of his puppet strings that night. Now he was a stalwart defender who would serve one purpose. To protect the people of Camelot and their pratish prince or die in the attempt.

* * *


	7. A Daring Escape

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Daring Escape**

Dawn broke over Camelot but for once Arthur Pendragon did not have to wait for his manservant, who was far from a morning person himself, to come and drag him out of bed. Today was the second day of the search for the druid boy and Arthur and Merlin had to act soon.

Mordred slept on in the luxurious bed while Merlin got up and walked over to Arthur who had spent the night in his comfortable fur lined chair. Merlin winced as he noticed the strange position Arthur had slept in that was defiantly going to result in cramped muscles.

_Oh the guards are going to have to deal with a cranky Arthur today._

Merlin reached out and began to gently work the worst of the cramped muscles in Arthur's neck and shoulders so that he wouldn't be in to much pain when he woke up.

"Good morning sire." He whispered in Arthur's ear trying not to wake Mordred.

The greeting filtered it's way through Arthur's sleep fogged mind.

_Mmmm __I feel sore today, whoever that is must have given me a really good work out last night. Still a nice massage is a lovely way to wake up in the morning. Maybe we could go again before Merlin get's here and I have to send her on her way?_

Arthur was just relaxing into his fantasy of what he and the chamber maid he had obviously taken to bed could get up to before his idiot manservant arrived. That was until several important facts managed to register as he began to properly wake up.

_Hold on, I'm sure I didn't take anyone to bed last night and why am I in my chair and not my bed? Come to think of it those hands feel to big and strong to be a __woman's and I could almost swear that voice was…_

"Merlin!" Arthur screamed leaping up as if he had been burned. _Oh thank god I'm still wearing my breaches or this would have been a hell of a lot worse. I can't believe I was thinking those things about __**My Merlin!**_

"What?" Merlin asked confused puzzlement written across his face.

_Of course the bloody idiot has no idea what he's done to me. Gods dam it! Kitten's dashed on spikes! Puppies dying! Lady Rothschild naked on a cold day! Oh thank the gods for that. _"Merlin why were you whispering in my ear?" Arthur growled out.

"I was trying to keep from waking Mordred, something you managed to do with that girly scream **sire**." A smile played around Merlin's lips as Arthur glared at him.

"It was **not **a girly scream **Merlin**." Arthur shot back. _Though you were defiantly playing the part of a girl before I woke up. No! Dead puppies!_

"Anyway now your up how do we save Mordred? This is the second day of the search, if it goes on much longer the King is going to get suspicious of him again." Merlin frowned in worry.

Arthur began to pace. "Your right, the sorcerer has to escape Camelot today."

"So how do we get Mordred out of here?" Merlin asked.

Arthur shot him his patented 'you're an idiot' glare."

"Merlin." He cried exasperatedly. "If we send Mordred back before my father thinks the druid boy has escaped he's going to figure it out in about 30 seconds." _But you'll end up on the executioners block over my dead body. Mind you if my father find's out I helped willingly it will be over my heavily flogged and mutilated body._

"Oh." Merlin said in realisation blushing madly. _Yes that would be a drawback. Especially if he hurts Arthur for helping me, I can escape. Arthur can't. _"So what do we do?"

Arthur pondered their next move, trying to foresee all angles and pitfalls and avoid them. "I will post a guard outside this room to protect you and Mordred. You will slip out unnoticed and go down to the catacombs tunnel. Then you use your magic to blast the grate away and escape into the woods before circling round and coming back here. The Druid boy has escaped using magic, you and Mordred are both still here and have been under guard the entire time and I shall pursue a ghost of a trail in the woods for a while before coming back to report that the boy, sadly got away."

"That's brilliant." Merlin said slowly.

Arthur shot him a brilliant grin. "Of course it is Merlin, it's my idea. Haven't you learned that all of my ideas are brilliant ones?" _Though the ones you always think are brilliant always seem to be better than most. Not that I'll ever admit that to you my idiotic friend._

Merlin gave him a long suffering sigh. "Just get going and start the search your brilliantness." _I have to admit this plan is a good one. Not that I'm going to tell you that my pratish friend or I'll never hear the end of it._

Still smirking Arthur strutted out the door.

Giving him a few hours head start Merlin walked over to the door and began peering through the keyhole. He waited until he saw a suitably attractive chamber maid walking down the corridor with her arms full of laundry.

"Stay here." He whispered to Mordred before focusing through the keyhole once more.

Merlin's eyes glowed and the chamber maid tripped sending the laundry she was carrying everywhere. The young guard dashed off to help the attractive young servant as Merlin whispered a spell while focusing solely on himself.

"**h****ȳ****d"**

Checking himself in the mirror Merlin cursed before casting the spell again this time focusing on his clothes as well as himself. _Good job I checked, clothing walking the corridors with no one in it was going to raise a few eyebrows. _

"**h****ȳ****d"**

Satisfied that he was truly invisible Merlin slipped out the door and headed for the catacombs.

* * *

_At last. "_Arthur why do we have three guards in the dungeons when they should all be helping you in the search?" Uther asked as his son entered the throne room.

"Because while I agree that the boy must die for the good of Camelot I refuse to take pleasure in his death, those three were very vocal about how happy they would be to see a child burn. I believe they thought it would be funny to see him thrash and scream as the fire roasted his flesh and they made no secret of it. _When I am king men like that will have no place in the kingdom let alone the guard._

Uther winced. _I have become hardened to the executions of children but even I do not take pleasure in such a manner. Arthur did well to discipline them, I hate to think what would have happened to anyone in the dungeons when they were on guard duty. _"Very well. You are right of course, they shall stay there until this mess is over and then I will deal with them. How goes the search?"

"I do not believe the boy could have escaped the citadel so I have ordered the drawbridge raised and I have been searching from the top of the towers downwards. It is my intention to trap him in the levels below ground where even with magic there is no escape when we finally corner him."

Uther nodded. "Good, well thought out Arthur, get back to it." _Well thought out indeed, you are becoming a good strategist my son."_

Arthur tuned to leave but never got the chance. The doors to the throne room burst open to reveal a very out of breath guard.

"My lords! The druid boy has escaped!"

* * *


	8. A Hero Falls

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Hero Falls**

"I don't know how this could have happened." Arthur sounded appropriately remorseful as he and Uther examined the grate that had been blasted away from the catacombs tunnel. No one would have guessed that inside he was dancing with glee.

"I do. Sorcery, and powerful sorcery at that." Uther practically spat the words as he examined the grate in fear. _This grate would have taken at least two strong horses to pull free and yet this druid child blasted it free! The stone anchors themselves have shattered and are covered in scorch marks and the cast iron grate is in pieces! If this is how powerful his is at twelve winters I fear how powerful he will be when he returns to seek revenge. Now more than ever it is essential he is hunted down and defeated. Mortal men cannot stand against power like that. _

"I'm sorry father. I had forgotten about this escape tunnel. I should have forced the druid boy up through the citadel to the tops of the towers where there was no escape." _There a little flattery now will hopefully soften the blow when I fail to bring back a child's corpse._

"Yes you should." Uther replied looking at the guards. _It is not truly your fault Arthur. I had forgotten about this escape tunnel as well unfortunately I cannot admit it else I will look foolish and that is something a King cannot afford if he wishes to command the respect of his people. _"Still I have no doubt that magic would have allowed the druid to escape from there as well. What matters now it catching him before he crosses Camelot's borders and flees beyond our reach. _There hopefully reminding them of the capabilities of magic will help Arthur save face. We must catch this boy before he crosses the border._

_Well at least he didn't drop me in it completely. _Uther's criticism stung Arthur far more than the former would ever know. Growing up without a mother Arthur had tried as hard as he could to please his remaining parent. Unfortunately Uther was constrained by his position in public life and his lack emotional empathy outside it. He loved his son but he didn't know how to show it and Arthur took that as rejection and disappointment.

"I'll take knights and tracking dogs in pursuit at once father" Arthur replied before twisting back to look at the shattered grate and the cracked and broken stone. He didn't have to fake shock this time. _Merlin just how powerful are you?!!_

* * *

Mordred had watched the Prince hurtle out of the courtyard with his crimson robed knights and vicious barking dogs. _I should have been afraid of them but I wasn't . Perhaps it was because I know the Prince would never hurt Emrys? Of that he waved at the window before he left?_

Whatever it was what should have been a traumatising and terrifying experience had actually ended up making Mordred giggle. _It is as if the Prince is playing hide and seek with Emrys and has dragged the entire castle into it._

Mordred had paced and amused himself in the Princes room all day but now the last rays of sun reflected off the battered and muddy armour of the knights as they returned to Camelot. Mordred eagerly bound over to the door. Sure enough the guard outside was sleeping and an invisible Merlin slipped inside before cancelling his hiding spell.

"_Emrys!" _Mordred thought leaping into the older warlocks arms. _"Eww Emrys your all wet!" _Mordred wiggled free and started laughing.

Merlin was drenched from head to foot and covered in mud, he also had a twig sticking out of his hair. Quite frankly he looked ridiculous.

Merlin groaned as he collapsed onto the bed not caring that he'd have to change it before they could sleep tonight. "I am never doing that again!" he mumbled into the pillow.

'That' had involved leading Arthur and his knights on a merry chase through the woods before making a bank of fog come in to hide him and jumping into a river so the dogs lost his scent. As far as the knights and the King were concerned the druid boy had escaped over the border into Powys where Arthur could not follow without risking open war.

"Your dismissed." Signalled Arthur's entry into the room and the guards leaving the corridor outside. Naturally Arthur still looked as immaculate as when he left. A fact which Mordred found inordinately funny as he started laughing again.

Merlin helped Arthur out of his armour and put it in the corner of the room for him to clean and take back to the armoury later.

"Well my father now thinks that the druid boy escaped into Powys so you'll be able to go home soon Mordred." Arthur smiled kindly at the young boy

Both he and Merlin frowned when the happy bouncing Mordred suddenly became morose and scared and started clinging fiercely to Merlin's leg.

"What's wrong Mordred?" Merlin asked crouching down to his level.

Mordred flung his arms around Merlin's neck and refused to let go.

"_I don't want to go back Emrys! Father is gone and the other druids are angry all the time and they say mean things about the Prince! They say he's nasty and horrible and mean and that we have to control him and that you will help us. They didn't like it when father disagreed with them and said the sins of the father are not the sins of the son that's why they sent him to Camelot to by supplies instead of the usual person. They said he should see for himself. I like the prince and I like you__ and I don't want to make you both into puppets! I don't want to be mean to you! Don't let them make me!"_

Mordred whispered the first words he'd ever said in Camelot so quietly Arthur and Merlin could barely hear him. "Ca…Can…Can I stay?"


	9. Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

* * *

**Note: **In most mythologies Mordred is actually Morgana and **Arthur's **son. Therefore I feel fine giving the 'Morgana/Mordred bond to Arthur without a lot of trouble.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Family**

Merlin picked Mordred up and hugged him fiercely as the young boy continued telling them what the druids had planned through his heart wrenching sobs.

"Ca…Can…Can I stay?"

Merlin was so surprised by Mordred actually speaking he almost missed what he had said. Merlin looked over Mordred's shoulder at Arthur.

Arthur had been trained since birth to hide his emotions and project false ones which gave him a great deal of experience with projecting. This was now coming in handy as he was able to carry out a conversation with Merlin without even speaking.

Arthur rolled his eyes heavenward before changing his stance to show as if he was carrying a heavy load.

_Hmmm that__ probably means 'Merlin If I let you keep every cute thing you wanted to there'd be no room in the castle.' _Merlin thought.

"_Arthur if we let him go back they'll destroy him. How can we let such an innocent little boy be a pawn in the games of those who don't care about him?"_

Arthur looked at the floor as if guiltily before his expression changed to the one he wore in training when the knights were fighting him two on one or more and he was in danger of loosing if he didn't concentrate.

"_I know it's dangerous but we can't abandon him Arthur!" _Merlin gently rubbed circles on the young boys back to try and calm him down a little.

Arthur looked at the crying, shaking, Mordred that Merlin held in his arms. _There's that bond again, it feels good to see Mordred being comforted and looked after especially by Merlin. I think if I go over there and take them both in my arms it will feel perfect. Why? I barely know Mordred but he feels like he belongs with us, as if he was my son. Oh gods I feel as if he's my son, no wonder I'm willing to risk so much for him! It can't be an enchantment, Merlin would have warned me and I refuse to believe that he would betray me, he's the only one in the entire kingdom I'm sure of. He's My Merlin._

Arthur walked across the room to the two warlocks. He gently took Mordred from Merlin's arms before pulling Merlin into a three way hug as well. "Of course you can stay Mordred." Arthur whispered to him.

If the joyous exclamation from Mordred wasn't enough of a reward the goofy grin Merlin shot him that was full of pride, thanks and love most certainly was.

The two young men put the youngest member of there new family to bed before retreating to Arthur's desk to talk.

"Thank you Arthur." Merlin whispered

"I couldn't send him back somewhere where he wouldn't be loved." Arthur replied an invisible fist tightening around his heart. _I know all to well what that's like, I won't let anyone else suffer it if I can help it._

"At home, in Ealdor, people wanted me to use my magic to do everything for them. They forced me to try and then cursed me when I couldn't do it, it didn't matter I'd said from the beginning that I couldn't." Merlin choked back tears as he revealed a little of himself to Arthur. "I don't even want to think about what the druids would have done to him if he didn't want to help them with there plans."

Arthur had a fleeting moment to feel even better about his decision to let Mordred stay before the rest of Merlin's statement registered. He pulled Merlin to him in a tight hug pretending not to see his friends tears. _How they could do that to you is beyond me. Still I'll be forever grateful because it meant you entered my life. _"I'm glad you came to Camelot Merlin. I can't imagine it without you now."

Merlin gave Arthur a watery smile as he got himself back under control. "So." He began obviously changing the subject. "It seems the druids are not as peaceful as they would have everyone believe."

Arthur looked down at the floor shamefaced. "With what my father does to anyone showing even the slightest hint of magic they have that right."

Merlin grabbed his friend by the shoulders. "Don't ever think that. Yes your father began the magic purge but all they had to do was leave the kingdom, go to Mercia or Powys or somewhere until he was dead and you were king. Those like the druids and the Great Dragon who want to destroy Uther and rule in your place bear just as much of the blame as the King does. It takes two do do battle."

Arthur was left speechless. "But but, your magical, there your kin." He spluttered out. _I know you protect me from the evil magicians but surely you wouldn't chose me over all of them?!"_

"The only kin I have are in this room with the exception of my mother and Gaius." Merlin shot back fiercely. "You are not your father, you don't believe that mortals have to exterminate sorcerers to survive. I'm not the druids I don't believe that sorcerers have to dominate mortals to live. We can both live side by side like we do and you were the one that taught me that. I'll be loyal to you until the day I die."

"Thank you." Arthur said simply still shocked by Merlin's declaration. _And why has it caused me to feel like I've got butterflies in my stomach at the same time it's made me feel warm and fuzzy?_

Both boys were silent for a few moments as they watched the sleeping Mordred.

"He's going to have to stay with you." Arthur said after a minuet. "I'll make sure your room has some better furniture."

"You don't need to Arthur." Merlin began.

"Yes I do." Arthur interrupted. "You are going to have to look after him at night because I can't and if I can't then the least I am going to do is provide for him. Besides your bed is appalling. Where would he sleep? On the floor?"

"Actually I was going to sleep on the floor." Merlin muttered quietly. Unfortunately Arthur heard him.

"Merlin will you ask me if future rather than suffer?" Arthur cried out in exasperation.

"I'm not a Whore!" Merlin called back.

Both stood stock still in shock for a moment before Merlin made to leave.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked grabbing Merlin by the arm so he couldn't leave.

"Nothing." Merlin replied sullenly.

"Merlin, what did you mean?" Arthur asked forcefully in his 'I am the Prince and you will obey' voice.

"In Eldor the whore's never asked for money." Merlin said after a moment. "They sold themselves for firewood, or a new stove or something. There was one when I was younger that was worse though. She would pretend to be friends with the more well off men of the village but she'd always let little things slip about how poor she was and make them pity her."

"And they gave her things until they ran out of money and she dropped them and latched on to someone else." Arthur said in realisation. "Merlin you don't really think that I'd think that of you do you?"

"If I take advantage of our friendship to get things it doesn't matter what you think. I'll be just like her." Merlin whispered.

"Merlin." Arthur said seriously. _Ok Arthur time to talk about feelings. Don't screw this up. _"Merlin true friends do things for each other. If I was to be disowned and cast out of Camelot tomorrow you'd come with me and that means your nothing like her to start with. Second you may not give me any material things but you're my truest friend in the kingdom. Your not friends with me to get things or influence me or anything. Your just Merlin, My Merlin. And if I want to give you a new bed and a so forth so you don't have to sleep on the floor it's because you actually need it alright? Now stop being an idiot and accept!"

"Prat." Merlin shot back quietly without heat. He dipped his head in acquiescence.

"Thank you." Arthur breathed out with a long suffering air. "I'll make sure everything's as simple and modest as possible."

Merlin nodded in thanks as they both turned to face the cause of there new predicament once more.

"My father can never know." Arthur said quietly. "He can never know about my son."

Merlin's face lit up. "So you do think he belongs with us."

"Yes Merlin." Arthur replied exasperatedly. "It think that Mordred belongs with me and his mother."

"Mother?" Merlin asked in confusion.

Arthur looked at him pointedly barely hiding his amusement.

"ARTHUR I AM NOT THE GIRL!" Merlin shrieked in horror.

Arthur collapsed in laughter.

* * *

There are 50 people with this on their alert list. Can I get 10 reviews?


	10. Arrivals

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Arrivals**

"Come in!" Gaius called out to whoever had knocked on the door.

He soon regretted it as six of Arthur's knights tried to maneuver a new bed, desk, cupboard and dresser through the door.

"I… who… wha…?" the old physician stammered as the knights finally succeeded in getting the furniture through the door and headed towards Merlin's room at the back.

"Orders from the Prince Gaius." Sir Bedivere called out from behind the simple but sturdy oak dresser that he was struggling to lift. "Apparently he feels that as Merlin is practically a father he should at least try to set a good example no matter how unlikely that is."

The knights all smothered their grins, they knew very well that Arthur had finally given Merlin a reward for all the times he had saved the Princes life and lied to the King for him and ended up in the stocks. Not that Arthur would ever admit to having such a tender emotion hence the sarcasm.

Gaius simply nodded numbly as a new mattress, well it couldn't really be new if it wasn't replacing anything could it?, was moved in as well for Merlin's old bed and the single cupboard was shifted about to make room.

Gaius had finally recovered slightly as the knights began to leave.

"Oh the stonemason will be here later to figure out how to add the new fireplace." Sir Bedivere called out as he left.

Gaius resolved to have a long talk with Merlin when he got back.

* * *

"Arthur stay behind a moment." Uther called out as he dismissed court for the day, he watched pensively as his son's manservant and his brother quietly exited with the others.

"I hear the royal household made a few acquisitions today and that they were delivered to your menservants rooms?" Uther mentioned casually.

Arthur fought down a blush and stood straighter under his fathers scrutiny. "I thought it a fitting reward for all of the loyal service Merlin has provided to our house especially as he now has to care for his brother. Gods know the idiot needs all the help he can get to be a good role model."

Uther fought down a grin. "Very well just as long as it wasn't to expensive."

A flash of irritation passed across Arthur's face at the implied slur on Merlin's character before he buried it beneath the royal mask. _Interesting Arthur, you haven't slipped up like that for a long time. What is it about that idiot boy that endears him to you so?_

"The simplest father, still it is a worthy expenditure else I'd have to have them both sleeping in the antechamber every night." Arthur left with a smile on his face as he took in his father's shocked look. _Nice as it would be for them to do that the entire castle would be saying that Mordred was my bastard son by lunchtime. Merlin, idiot that he is, would probably confirm it before even thinking of the consequences and then I'd have to feed him to the dogs. Gods I despair of that boy sometimes._

As Arthur continued to contemplate Merlin's idiocy a small smile graced his lips.

* * *

"uuuummmmm…… Hi?" Merlin questioned as he entered Gaius's chambers.

Gaius simply raised an eyebrow, the effect was lost slightly due to the fact that he looked like someone had upended a bucket of flower over his head.

"The stonemason has just left." The old physician deadpanned.

"Oh and what were they doing?" Merlin stammered out desperately trying to find a way out of this situation.

"They were somehow of the opinion that your room needed a fireplace." Gaius replied.

Mordred giggled as Merlin's face fell, he knew what was coming next.

"Start sweeping." Gaius commanded as he handed Merlin a broom.

Merlin groaned.

"Can't I just magic it up?" he asked hopefully.

"Merlin!" Gaius said scandalised. "Magic is not something to be used lightly! Think of what sort of example your setting for young Mordred!"

Merlin looked down at Mordred who had a very solemn expression on his face and was nodding in agreement with Gaius.

Merlin groaned again and set to work sweeping.

As soon as his back was turned Mordred and Gaius sent million watt grins at each other proving you were never to young or to old to have fun.

* * *

It was a very sore Merlin who staggered down to the water pump the next morning.

_At least I get to share the misery. _He thought with his signature goofy grin.

Beside him Mordred began to lean forward, his eyes closing. Merlin reached out and stopped him from falling flat on his face.

"_Why do we have to go all the way to the lower town for water Emrys?" _Mordred asked as he yawned.

"_Because Gaius is to cranky and old to do it and the castle supply is only for royalty and emergencies when the town supply has been contaminated." _Merlin explained silently as he filled a smaller bucket and gave it to Mordred to carry. He then proceeded to fill his own, much larger, bucket.

"_Why don't we simply conger it?" _Mordred asked innocently.

Merlin inwardly thanked all of the old gods for their telepathic ability _I don't want to know what would have happened if he'd asked that question out loud._

"_Because then people would wonder why they never saw us getting water and that could lead to awkward questions. _Merlin answered as he finished filling his bucket.

"_And you're no good with awkward questions are you Emrys?" _Mordred thought with a giggle.

Merlin ruffled Mordred's hair and then sighed as he realised he'd sloped water all down himself. Ignoring Mordred's outright laughter Merlin got a better grip on the bucket and tried to lead them back to the castle with some shred of dignity intact.

_That cloak looks familiar just like the one mother has. I wonder if there a new arrival in Camelot, you don't see that style here or in the closer villages Wait she looks just like… its impossible… it can't be…_

"Mother?" Merlin asked.

* * *

On a personal side not Uganda is now considering executing homosexuals. And for all you straight people who think this isn't your problem if you know someone is gay and don't tell the police within 24 hours you will be given life imprisonment. I'd warn against going there. :~


	11. Worse Than The Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

* * *

**Chapter 11****: Worse Than The Dragon**

**Note: I got Dragon Age for the Xbox for Christmas and I've started a new slash story, First Knight of Highever. If you like this story you'll probably like that one as well.**

"Merlin!" Hunith glared as soon as he called out to her.

Merlin's cheerful grin slipped off his face as he saw the look on his mothers face. The 'your about to get a clip around the ear' look. _Oh Gods what have I done now?_

"Gaius's rooms. Now." Hunith commanded pulling Merlin along by his ear.

_Oww oww oww oww _Merlin thought. Thankfully a very confused and scared Mordred followed at a safe distance.

"Gaius!" Hunith called out as soon as they got through the door slamming it behind them.

Quietly Mordred opened it and slipped in behind them before hiding behind one of the ingredient stacks scattered about.

Gaius popped up from creating a potion for the latest member of the court to fall ill and promptly started walking backwards as he recognised the warning signs. He glanced towards the window inwardly weighing up the odds of survival if he leaped out of it.

"You know Gaius there were several gossipy women in the last trading caravan to stop for supplies in Ealdor." Hunith began sweetly. "Normally I wouldn't pay attention to such drama queens except for the last trading stop that caravan made. Can you guess what it is?"

"Camelot?" Gaius answered nervously.

"Exactly!" Hunith answered with a dazzling smile. "And they had some very interesting gossip let me tell you."

Seeing his chance Merlin decided to try and make his escape. "I'm late for work with Arthur so I think I'll just…" he said quickly edging to the door.

"YOU STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Hunith snarled ending her son's escape before it had even begun. "Now Gaius there was a certain piece of information that I found very interesting that thankfully the people of Ealdor didn't pick up on. Namely a young boy named Mordred Emrys."

Gaius and Merlin paled dramatically. "Now… umm… that is…" Gaius stammered as he tried to explain that contrary to what his mother thought Merlin had not been sleeping around and gotten some slag pregnant who had promptly dumped the resulting baby on him.

"BUT NOTHING YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER HIM!" Hunith screamed at her old friend devastated by what she saw as her and her appointed guardian failing her little boy.

It was just then that Arthur, irate at Merlin being late** again, **blundered into Gaius's chambers.

"Merlin what are you…" Arthur trailed off as he took note of Merlin's pleading 'get me out of here' expression and a cowering Gaius.

Then he spotted Hunith. _Oh Gods its Morgana in 30 years!_

"YOU!" Hunith turned on the new arrival. "You're the one who corrupted my baby! No doubt you spent endless hours prattling on about your conquests and made Merlin feel like an idiot for deciding to have some respect and wait for someone special…"

Arthur tuned her out at that point just as he did Morgana and his father at dinner. _Merlin really hasn't?… ever?... wow. I mean I knew he was innocent but wow. I'm going to have to keep a much closer eye on the maids that are making goo goo eyes at him. His first time has to be with someone special not with someone who will break his heart. Most of those servants would simply try to use him as a stepping stone to get into my bed and all the gifts and riches they think they'll get with that. I've got to warn him about that as well as keep him protected. Honestly Merlin if you weren't such a good friend the amount of work you cause me would be intolerable._

Arthur unfortunately grinned at that moment which was not the reaction that Hunith had been looking for.

"You think this is funny?" You think some woman taking advantage of my baby and leaving him with a child is funny?! Not everyone can afford servants to deal with the consequences of their actions for them you prat!"

_Yep that's where Merlin gets it from. Best deal with this now before she gets into her full stride. If she's anything like Morgana then she's just getting warmed up. _Arthur reached into Mordred's hiding place before fishing him out and presenting him to Hunith.

"May I introduce you to Mordred Emrys?" Arthur said calmly. Mordred was clearly scared so Arthur held him close and tried to make Mordred understand that there was nothing to be afraid of. Physically anyway.

"YOU HAD MERLIN CLAIM RESPONSIBILITY FOR ONE OF YOUR BASTARDS??!!!"

_Ok that didn't go as planned._

"No mum Mordred's father was killed and as he's magical the king would have him executed. He had nowhere else to go so Gaius and I said we'd take care of him."

Merlin tried to calm his mother who looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Magic is illegal in Camelot." Hunith said carefully.

Arthur frowned. "You would condemn your own son?"

Hunith paled dramatically before turning to unleash her fury on Merlin and Gaius for taking such a risk as letting Prince Arthur know about Merlin's magic. Thankfully the stress of all the revelations got to her and she fainted.

Merlin caught her before she fell. "Well at least it's quiet now." He broke the silence with his signature goofy grin.

Arthur couldn't help it. He burst out laughing.

* * *

**There are 64 people with this on their alert list. Can I get 14 reviews?**

**Note: I got Dragon Age for the Xbox for Christmas and I've started a new slash story, First Knight of Highever. If you like this story you'll probably like that one as well**


End file.
